


First Appearances

by ThePoetess



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, Multi, Teenage Amis de l'ABC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: People often asked how Joly and R had met. Usually R made up some story about them meeting through class or something like that as the real story wasn’t his proudest moment. It was not a particularly good introduction on R’s part to say the least.Often asked about how R had come into Joly's life, Joly would shrug and make something up like "School" or "Dance class" or "The Gym, a gang fight."





	First Appearances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx the 'Taire to my Joly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lynx+the+%27Taire+to+my+Joly).



People often asked how Joly and R had met. Usually R made up some story about them meeting through class or something like that as the real story wasn’t his proudest moment. While sober Grantaire was incredibly graceful (he was a boxer and a dancer after all), the same could not be said for his drunk self. At about 2 in the morning, Joly called to do an examination on a moderately intoxicated young man who had been brought in with a whole host of injuries after taking part in a bar fight. It was not a particularly good introduction on R’s part to say the least.

If anyone ever asked how Joly and Grantaire had met, Joly would always shrug and mutter something like "At School- at the gym, a bar fight" etc. but that was a small fib - 

the truth.  
A frazzled sleep deprived Florent Joly had just been about to take the first sip of his minestrone soup with alphabet noodles when he'd been called from his Triage station to patch up a rowdy and rude individual.  
He staggered about grabbing sundry things from medical cabinets and turned to his patient - that night had not been his best

"Really - and how sir did you get a face full of bruises and blood? If you are somehow mixed up in that nasty robbery on fourth street you can fix yourself-"

The man gave a cocky and quite drunken smile. “Nah, that wasn’t me. My story s’not that interesting, I might’a gotten into a little alter- altra- altrac- ah, f*ck it, a fight. Some dude was harassin’ the bartender who wasn’t havin’ it so I putta fist in the face of that bastard on her behalf. If ya think he beat me up, ya should see what I made’a him!” He gave another grin, showing off his newly chipped tooth.

"Lovely-" Joly rolled his eyes, Joly actually rolled his large melodramatic brown eyes and started checking his cocky patient over, examining all the cuts and bruises and quickly wincing at the blood - it's not that he was afraid of blood - he just didn't want to get some weird blood disease accidentally - hey, you never know- Joly didn't really like this patient of his, cocky as he seemed though that probably was half alcohol "I am a med student - sir - I might just see the other man, the night for med students is still very young- is he as drunk and obviously idiotic as you seem?" Joly finished cleaning the cuts with alcohol swabs then quickly stitched the man's cheek and knuckles "You really should be more careful and interested in self preservation -" hands went to hips and he tapped his fingers on his side and became bossy "God damnit man! Where's your self preservation!?" He then searched around a little mockingly "Maybe we can fish your self preservation and esteem out of the trash - maybe it was knocked out of you when you - what?" He clearly was a little bit annoyed 

"Also it's called a altercation - I'm checking you over for concussion - hold still- Stay still while I poke you to test your pain threshold-"

By this point his drunken bravado was waning into exhaustion. He chuckled a bit when Joly suggested he look after himself better. “I wouldn’t cross your fingers. My self preservation died a long time ago, probably drowned n’all the whiskey and sh*t,” he muttered ruefully. The thing about Grantaire was he was incredibly mercurial when he’d been drinking, one minute he was laughing and smiling, the next he was slurring about where his life went wrong. He hissed in pain as Joly began to stitch him up but stayed mostly still, it was obvious he’d been through this before.

Joly looked surprised for a moment "Oh! Are my fingers crossed!? Oh dear, must be a side effect - trust that doctor to treat Med students as guinea pigs, stop me if I start singing-" he muttered absentmindedly as he surveyed the others face "I can help you resuscitate your self preservation if you would like? I have nothing else better to do after work - and also - don't be so hard on yourself! Dear god darlin' you must not care at all! In the least- sorry- didn't mean to hurt you with that last stitch- also- I still don't know your name mr. Mysterious, also, please don't drink so much? I will need to check your blood alcohol level by force or not and I do believe it's rather high - I don't need a little doohickey to see that you sir are ***tfaced - I'mma going to get you a full glass of - you guessed it- water and you are going to drink it-" he left the room then came back quickly balancing a glass of water and a microwave bowl of minestrone which he gulped down between breaths as he handed Grantaire the water "Mmfffff - mmmmm I apolo-gise for this- eating like a wild starving animal but I haven't had whatever meal this is and I missed lunch earlier so-"

Right you are, on both counts.” He shrugged, taking the water from him and tentatively sipping at it. “And it’s fine by me, you don’t need t’go hungry on my account. ‘T smells good whatever it is,” he said, swirling the water about in his glass “Y’know, you’re a lot more talkative than the usual doctors I get, ‘lot more friendly too.” He paused and took another sip of water, kicking his feet a little. “The name’s Grantaire, but my friends call me R...”

Joly frowned a little then offered the minestrone "Here - when was the last time you had anything substantial that didn't consist of liquid?" He drew a breath "Oh oh - I'm a med student, not a stuck - up textbook - pushing - doctor" he shoved needles into a jar then turned around "yet, not well not that I don't go by a textbook- here eat, it's a family recipe, my mama I I mean mother - of course I mean mother, well she used to make this," he blushed at sounding childish "Well Grantaire it's nice to meet you-" he studied the others face "You good?" He sat beside him and kicked his legs as well "Not going out after this to pick fights with innocent jerks who pick on bartenders?"


End file.
